Unapologize
by GentleHero
Summary: Songfic. Takes place in the world of my Aura/Draco series.     Can she face the feelings she's been hiding inside or will they be too great for her to with-hold. Can the changing times take this new blow or will everyone be too scared to face social reals


**Last night**

She couldn't look at her, not after everything that had happened in the past few years. After all of the confusion and misleading.

**I was pouring out my heart**

**Like a waterfall to you**

She had never been particularly good about thinking before she spoke, and the words she said were often inappropriate or inconsiderate for any given situation. But last night was certainly the worst, watching someone she had known for quite some time sitting there before her listening intently to all her problems. Well it couldn't be held in any longer. Something she had wanted to do for so long, the words that had been bubbling up inside her for nearly a year. So she dared to try it, leaning forward taking the situation somewhere it may have never meant to go. Her lips brushed against those of the girl sitting before her and all she could feel any more was pure bliss.

**And with one kiss**

"What are you doing?" The girl asked pulling away. Surprise etched into her lovely features.

"Uh, I'm sorry." She said, a blush covering her face the impact of what she had just done. "I uhm, got so lost in what I was saying. I thought you were- uh you were someone else" A lie, she knew it was a lie but it may be a lie that saved their friendship.

**I was a runaway train**

**Flying off the track to you**

"Oh." The girl responded, appearing almost unhappy with that answer. Did that mean she believed the lie or not? "Then would it be best if I...left?" Her voice had grown quieter, sad it seemed. But why, what had happened to make her sad.

**I love you came flooding out**

"Why...do you want to leave?" She asked, not wanting her to go but perfectly willing to let her if that is what she desired. The girl stood and walked away from the bed where they sat, towards the door. Making it appear as if she planned to leave when suddenly she turned.

"Ann..."

**I couldn't make it stop**

**I couldn't shut my mouth.**

Ann looked back at her. "Yes Rachelle?" Anything her friend had to say would certainly be heard. Even if every inch of Ann's body cried out to silence the other girl with more passionate kisses.

"I have something to tell you." Rachelle spoke slowly, softly. As if she were having the most difficult time feeding the words through her lips.

"Anything, Race. You know that." Ann's mind begged and pleaded to end the tingling sensation of her lips and kiss Rachelle again, but she stayed her drive. If Rachelle wanted to speak, she would let her speak. Rachelle looked around the room, as if searching for how to say what it was she desired to. But before Ann had time to inject the other brunette girl had retaken the steps and was leaning down before her. Rachelle put a hand around Ann's head and pressed her lips to Ann's. the kiss was gentle at first before both girls realised it was actually happening, then it turned fairly passionate.

**I felt like a fool then lied and said I was sorry, but**

Rachelle was the first to pull away, though not moving her head to far. "I couldn't find any proper words, but I think that covered it. I'll be going now. I'm sorry." She stood and strode out the door of Ann's bedroom. It took Ann a few moments to realise Rachelle had gone, her head was still whirling from that kiss. Had that just happened, or was it all a daydream. She pinched herself and sure enough the slightest tweak of pain raced through her arms. Ann stood and rushed out behind Rachelle who had barely made it halfway down the staircase.

"Wait."

**I unapologize**

Rachelle turned to look up at Ann, who had stopped on the upper landing. "Don't go." Ann said, taking a step down. Cautious so she didn't cause the other girl to flee even faster.

**I meant every word**

**Won't take back the way I feel about you**

"I-I" Rachelle seemed flustered, which wasn't overly surprising as she had just shown feelings towards her closest and dearest friend that could go unrequited.

"Rachelle, shh. Why are you so afraid?" Ann asked. Rachelle looked surprised, as if she didn't understand the question.

"Do you remember what I just did?" She asked, searching her friends face.

"Yes."

**Can't unsay what you heard**

**Cause you heard me right**

"So what else would I be doing?" Rachelle asked, putting her hands on hip. Suddenly a little angry.

"Staying. Of course." Ann added, stepping down another step. "If you did that for a particular reason, wouldn't you want to see if I felt the same?"

"You don't, I already know that. So lets just leave it at that." Rachelle snapped back, turning and heading down the staircase once more. Ann just rolled her eyes and watched Rachelle trying to walk away. Just before Rachelle had reached the doorway Ann decided to say what she had in mind.

"I lied, you know."

**And I won't try to fighting back and hide my feelings for you**

**I unapologize**

Ann's speaking caused Rachelle to freeze, her hand reaching out for the doorknob. Ann took another few steps down the stairs never letting her gaze leave Rachelle. "Before I mean, I lied when I said I was thinking of someone else." She had no idea where this bravery and honesty had come from. She'd spent so long trying to hide it from everyone and yet here she stood so close to simply saying it. "I wasn't sure how you would take it, and when I realized what I'd done. Well it frightened me." She felt her cheeks going warm, but she couldn't lose the courage she had at long last found. "I'm sorry."

**You know people say a lot that they really don't mean.**

Rachelle slowly let her hand drop and she turned back to face Ann. "You lied?" Disbelief was all she could hear dripping from her own voice. Ann nodded once she had caught Rachelle's gaze again.

"Yes I lied. For your sake."

**Last night I told a little white lie**

**Hoping you would forget the scene.**

Rachelle turned back entirely to face the bottom of the stair case, Ann stood up a few steps waiting quietly until the other girl gave her any indication of what the next move should be.

"Why did you do that?" Rachelle asked, trying to wrap her mind around what she was hearing. It didn't make sense, yet anyway. "The only reason you'd have lied was if it was actually me you had wanted to kiss yet you didn't want me to know."

**We're feeling like a movie under bad porch light**

Ann stepped down finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, both girls felt as if time was moving in super slow motion. And it felt like forever before Ann had gathered Rachelle in her arms and was holding her close.

**Couldn't help myself when you held me tight**

"I have wanted to do this for a long time, I was just afraid." Rachelle whispered, returning the comforting embrace.

"As have I been, Race. Yet here we are." They stood in the entry hall of the Malfoy Manor for a long time. Both unwilling to move in case this was simply a dream.

"Ann? What do we do now?" Rachelle questioned, her voice quiet against Ann's shoulder.

**Said what I meant**

**Then I lied and said I'm sorry**

"I don't know, Rachelle. Whatever we want, I suppose." She, regretfully, leaned back releasing her pull on the other girl only slightly. "Is there something particular you want to do?" She meant the question innocently and yet the innuendo of it was not missed by either girl, both blushed lightly.

Rachelle shook her head "No. Er uh I mean yes." She hung her head and bit her lip. "I know what I want, but I don't know how comfortable we will be with it."

**I unapologize**

**I meant every word**

"We can't figure that out until I know what you desire, Rachelle." Ann said, rubbing the girl's arms in a comforting fashion.

**Won't take back the way I feel about you**

"And moreso, what if other's aren't comfortable with it?" Rachelle's voice quivered as she spoke, tears reaching the edge of her eyes wanting to fall out against her cheeks. On the upper floor someone stood watching the couple in the foyer, completely silent for the moment.

"What do you mean, dear?"

**Can't unsay what you heard**

Rachelle sighed, searching her heart for the courage to say everything she wanted to say.

**Cause you heard me right**

"These things aren't easy for me. I've never been good at telling anyone how I feel. The only time I ever stood up for what I thought was right was when I joined the resistance, and I couldn't be happier that I did that. Because of it I met you, and Aura. Two of the greatest influences I have ever known." She looked away. "And as soon as I saw Aurora in the room with Draco, I gave up any hope of ever having his love or affection. She was all he ever saw, and I wanted someone to feel that way about me." Ann bit her lip, unsure if now would be the time to interject. But the intense look of concentration on Rachelle's face stayed any words from Ann.

**And I won't try to fighting back to hide my feelings for you**

"As time moved on I got over the little crush I had on Draco, it was nothing really. I was always happy for him, and I have such high regards for Aurora Charon...then there was you." Rachelle's eyes drifted from the ground where she had been staring back to Ann's face. "You were so sweet and helpful, so forceful and ready to fight for all you believed in. You were everything I ever wanted to be. But even more than that you were beautiful, and I found myself feeling things - well." She blushed and looked around awkwardly.

**I unapologize**

"I didn't understand it at first, but then when you went away I found myself lonely, and sad. I was certainly happy you'd found your family, but I couldn't help feeling -" She searched for the right word "Jealous. I wanted you back here and never wanted you to leave again. When you came back, well, everything was clearer. I wanted to hold you, and kiss you. Now I know you feel the same way and I'm less afraid of what you will think and more afraid of what people would say." Ann understood, her eyes closed and she nodded slowly. It was true that even though all sorts were accepted in their community, not many same sex couples were brave enough to step into the public eye. And due to both girl's status as a hero it would not be an easy secret to keep.

**Ooh there's no time to be holding it all**

**And trying to pretend**

The pair of girls looked at each other in silence, content for that short time to just be held by the other. As Rachelle had pointed out this wouldn't be able to last, nor ever be real if they couldn't handle the publicity onslaught that would certainly occur.

"I'm happy now." Ann said. "I don't want this to go away, but I could understand. You grew up being told who to be and how to act. This wasn't in the plan, was it?" Rachelle shook her head. The girls had been raised differently, Rachelle an upperclass pureblood, and Ann a working class half.

**That I don't feel anything**

**Ohh I shouldn't have said I'm sorry**

"Who cares?" A voice demanded from the upper floor. Both girls looked surprised, their heads turning to look up to the railing on the hallway. It was easy to see that a figure stood in the shadow, just outside of their view. "If you love someone, what gives anyone else the right to say if it is okay?" Aurora stepped to the ledge and looked down at her friends, her eyebrow raised in query.

"Aurora." Ann said, exhaling heavily.

"Not everyone is brave, Aura." Rachelle responded, untangling herself from Ann's embrace. "I do not think I could handle it." The blonde standing above them tilted her head and looked down at the pair with a very regal expression.

**I meant every word**

**Won't take back the way I feel about you**

"I'll say it again, Rachelle. If you love someone. No one else has any right. Do you understand?" She moved towards the stair case, her hand gliding along the railing as she moved.

"I'm afraid."

"So was I." Aurora answered, "not only of being in love, or of what he or anyone else would say. But I was afraid when I was captured, I gave up." She nodded her head while she spoke reminding the pair of what sort of person the ordeal had turned her into. "You." She pointed at Rachelle. "You told me to be brave, to stand back up for everything I had once believed in. So tell me Race, do you believe you love Ann?" Aurora stepped down a few steps, her long black dress gliding along behind her.

**I cant unsay what you heard**

Rachelle looked back and forth between the woman confronting her and the one she had affections for. "I don't know."

"Do you love her?" Aurora walked down a few more steps, stopping about halfway up. Rachelle peered up at her almost like a deer in headlights.

"I-I." Ann could only watch Rachelle struggle to find an answer. She knew what she felt, but she had no right to answer for her friend. But Aurora was relentless.

"If you love her, it doesn't matter. So tell me, Rachelle. Tell Ann. Tell everyone. Do you love her?"

**cause you heard me right**

Time seemed to stop as they all watched one another. One girl trying to show them both the truth, one afraid of everything being wrong and one who knew what she knew and nothing else.

"Tell me, Race."

**and I wont try to fight 'em back**

"Yes."

**Or hide my feelings for you**

Rachelle turned away from Aurora, back to Ann and held her hands out to the other girl. "Yes, I love you." She looked as if a great weight had been lifted, Ann couldn't breathe. What she had been dreaming of for the last year was really happening.

"And I love you. I think I always have." Ann said, tears sliding gently down her face. The two girls stepped up to one another embracing. Their lips meeting in an earth shattering kiss, and when it was over both felt as if nothing could ever be wrong in the world again. Not so long as they had each other.

**I unapologize**

" See now." Aurora said, smiling for the first time at the couple. "That wasn't so hard, was it?" Ann looked to the blonde and rolled her eyes.

"How'd you know?"

"I know things" Aura said with a shrug. "I'm magic like that." She winked at her dearest friend, when a slight cough from Rachelle stole her attention.

"And what if they don't like it?" She asked, looking up with a set chin.

"You are a hero. People do not have to like what you do with your life now, but what you've done before will never be forgotten. It doesn't matter what anyone else has to say, you have your friends and we will always be by your side." Aurora said, and while she spoke as if appearing from nowhere Draco walked down the top step towards his wife.

"You have my support." He said, smiling at his friends. "What people have to say about a couple in the public eye is their problem. The minister is on your side, the girl who killed the most evil wizard alive is also on your side. They won't say much, Race." He reached Aurora and wrapped an arm around her waist.

**Cause you heard me right, yeah**

"Okay. I believe you. I trust you." Rachelle said, looking back into Ann's eyes. They were a perfect couple, both beautiful and both strong women. The type people should look up to, even if they chose a lifestyle that was a little peculiar. But then again in a world of magic, everything was peculiar.

**Yeah yeah yeah yeah**

**I unapologize**


End file.
